


Miraculously Beastly

by BlueroseSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fantasy, Prince Adrien Agreste, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueroseSnow/pseuds/BlueroseSnow
Summary: In a small town in France, Marinette lived a simple life helping her mother and father run their bakery until one day she stumbles across a castle in the woods. In a single night her simple life transforms into something more as she meets a Prince placed under a dark curse. Will Marinette be able to break his spell or will he forever remained trapped?A Miraculous Beauty and the Beast AU. My version of course, Adrinette definitely.





	Miraculously Beastly

_My mother used to tell me a story about a King who used to rule this land. He had a family, a wife and a son who he loved very much with all of his heart. They lived happily in the castle and everything seemed perfect, but their happiness did not last._

_A monster appeared, it took the life of the king, the queen, and their only son.  The kingdom began to fall in ruins and everyone fled, but the monster was able to trap a few of the people who lived in the castle and now they were his prisoners, forever trapped to serve him for all eternity. What kind of beast would do such a thing?_

_It seemed like a sad tale, but I always wondered...how would a mindless monster want to trap people with him. If he really wanted to kill all those who crossed his path, he would have killed the prisoners as well...right?_

_The problem with myths, legends, and fairy tales these days is that the truth can get lost overtime. No one knows how things REALLY happened. There's always guesses and assumptions involved, and nothing is one hundred percent true, but if I told anyone that they'd think I'm crazy._

_Then again.....maybe I already am._

"Marinette can you come down here please?" Hearing my mother's voice I set down my journal and head out of my room. The wooden steps creaked beneath my feet as I made my way down to the bakery where my father was currently selling a loaf of bread to a customer.

"Yes mama. Did you need me?" I responded.

Mom looked up to where I was and smiled. "Oh yes, can you run over to the farm and purchase a dozen more eggs. Your father and I are running short." I nodded and picked up a basket, mom handed me a bag of coins. "Make sure you're careful out there alright?"

"I'll be fine Mama. I'll be back before you know it." As I walked out through the entrance I take a deep breath of the fresh air outside of my family's bakery. Sometimes its nice to be able to breathe in air without constantly smelling flour and dough all day.

I live in a small town in France a few miles outside of Paris. Everything was always the same, it always seemed like everyone followed a certain routine here and nothing changes. I recognize a few of my friends around town giving each of them a small greeting as I pass by. There's Mylene and Ivan taking a stroll together, Kim and Alix were racing down the streets with Max struggling to keep up from behind, and then there's Nathaniel sitting on the side holding his book as he sketches his surroundings.

This town is my home, I've lived here for as long as I can remember and I never left, honestly even if I could leave where would I even go? My family and I only make enough money at the bakery to keep our home and continue running our shop. We make deliveries every now and then, but usually it's my papa that does the delivering while mama and I keep an eye on things at home.

It seems like a distant dream wanting to venture outside of this small town, but until I can find a way to support the bakery, that dream will have to wait. 

When I arrive at the farm I see Juleka feeding the horses and Rose is tending to the pigs in the mud. "Morning girls." I greeted.

Rose looked up and beamed at the sight of me and waved. "Good Morning Marinette! It's always so great to see you! I'd hug you, but I'm a little muddy at the moment." She giggled and gestured to the mess on her clothes.

"Hey Marinette." Juleka greeted with a smile. "How can we help you today?"

"We need more eggs for the bakery. You wouldn't happen to have any more?"

"Yeah, let me go check the coop." Juleka grabs a basket and heads towards the barn.

"How much is it going to be?"

"Oh don't worry about it. As long as you keep giving us those tasty macaroons of yours you don't have to worry about paying." Rose said with a wink and giggled once more. 

Juleka came back with a basket of eggs and transferred them over to mine, she even included a bottle of cow milk. "It's freshly squeezed this morning." She says.

"Thank you so much. You girl's take care." I wave goodbye and head back the way I came from. As I head back to the bakery I noticed something sparkling in the corner of my eye. In the window of the town's dress shop, on display was the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. 

I've always wanted to be able to make dresses as beautiful as the ones I see here, even more beautiful if possible. That was another distant dream of mine that's just a little too far from my reach. Sighing I decide to continue towards the bakery, but I nearly run into someone exiting the dress shop in some kind of hurry. 

"Oh I'm sorry.." I start to apologize, but then I notice who it was I nearly bumped into. It was Sabrina, there wasn't anything wrong with her being there, she was a pleasant to be around....when she was alone.

"You need to watch where you're going." Chloe, the daughter of the head master who happens to be the richest man in town. Chloe is spoiled and as mean as they come. She followed Sabrina out of the store, they are usually inseparable and you rarely ever find one of them without the other. "What are you even doing outside this shop anyway? You know there's nothing in here for you?"

"I was just passing by." Not wanting to stay in Chloe's presence for longer than I need to I continue to head home. "If you excuse me I need to get back."

"I see, don't want to keep you from your  life as the strange baker girl. Make sure you watch your step." Before I can figure out watch she's talking about I stumbled over something and fell on to the ground. Half the eggs spilled out and were now scattered across the ground broken. When I turned around to see what it was that I had tripped on, I wasn't surprised to see that it was in fact Chloe's foot. "Oops. Silly me, guess I should have watched where I was going."

Chloe pretended to sound apologetic, but we both knew the truth. I don't know why she gets her kicks out of making other people miserable. There's a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see my friends Nino and Alya looking on with concern. "You alright Marinette?" Nino asked extending a hand to me.

I grab it and hoist myself up. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You really need to find a better hobby than just being plain nasty to people Chloe." Alya said glaring at her. As always Chloe just laughs and walks away with Sabrina, making Alya even more mad than before. "Ooh if that girl wasn't the headmaster's daughter I'd sock her right in the-"

"Easy Alya, Marinette said she's fine remember?" Nino said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah I know, but still..." Alya looks at me. "You sure you're okay? That was a nasty fall and it was completely uncalled for."

Alya glares in Chloe's direction and I can't help being happy about how much she cares. "I'm fine really, I can handle Chloe, sticks and stones remember? Besides, I have much bigger things to worry about right now." I pick up my basket and stare at the broken eggs on the ground. "Now I have to get more eggs and I'll have to buy them this time. Rose and Juleka can only give me so much for free, hey still have a business to run."

"We'll walk with you, Nino and I were just heading over there to invite them for breakfast. You should join us Mar."

Nino agreed. "Yeah it'll be fun with all of us there."  

"That sounds nice, but first I have to get the eggs and bring them back to the bakery." We walked back to the farm together and continued talking about various things, not much difference in our conversation since nothing really happens around town.

Just another simple day in my simple life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another Disney AU for Miraculous based on yet another Disney movie. Will things be different? Will things be the same? Will I ever eat at Taco Bell again or will I continue to think their food looks like trash?
> 
> That last one you may never know, but let's see if we can answer the first two.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
